amando a yuu bakanda
by MIAKUN Y AKIRACHAN
Summary: allen y kanda siempre estan peleando pero en una de esas dicusiones allen se da cuenta de que ........... entren y lean summary muy malo pero la historia es diferente


Estavan en una mision en grecia en athenas no habia mucho que hacer destruir unos akumas y recuperar la inocencia , allen y kanda peleaban contra unos akumas nivel 3 cuando la inocencia salio para ayudarlos la inocencia era una espada legendaria que decian que tenia el poder de derrotar a cuanquier monstruo cuando derrotaron a loss akumas la espada se dirigio hacia allen y le dijo que tubiera cuidado con lo que descubriria en el futuro cogieron la inocencia y regresaron a la congregacion , en el camino de vuelta allen y kanda tubieron una de sus famosas disputas.

kanda:urasai!!! maldito moyashi.

allen:no quiero bakanda ,y me llamo allen,ademas tengo razon hay que curar te esa herida cuanto antes.

Kanda:¿por que te preocupas tanto por mi si me odias ?.

allen:"es verdad por que me preocupo tanto,pero yo no le odi al contrario el me parece. agradable", en ese momento, se dio cuenta, se estava enamorando de kanda.

Kanda:¿que moyashi no contestas?.

Allen:me llamo allen bakanda y yo me preocupo por ti por que somos compañeros nada mas.

En ese momento sono el timbre del tren avisandole de que ya habian llegado guardaron silencio todo el camino de regreso a la congregacion.

-------------------------ooo0000ooo000oo00oo0oo0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0--------------------------

Ya havian pasado dos dias desde que allen se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado de kanda pero habia estado actuando normal esos dias y ahora mismo se dirijia al comedor a desayunar esa gran cantidad de comida que dirijia al dia cuando termino su "pequeño" desayuno allen se dirigio a su cuarto cuando de repente se encontro con lenalee y le dijo que su hermano le esperaba en su despacho para darle una mision.

Cuando habrio la puerta se encontro con komui y con kanda.

komui:hola allen sientate voy a explicar la mision

komui les explico que habia desaparecido aldeanos en un pueblo de londres y que solo tenian que matar a unos akumas nivel 3 u dos akumas nivel 4 y se acabaria la mision,en cuantoles dijo eso allen y kanda partieron en un tren destino a bruselas para luego cojer un barco hasta londres y a continuacion caminar hasta el pueblo.

cuando estaban en el barco allen y kanda tubieron que compartir habitacion entonces empezaron otra de sus disputas.

Allen:kanda eres idiota mira como me pusiste

Kanda:no tengo la culpa de que seas tan torpe moyashi

Allen:!DIOS KANDA ERES UN COMPLETO IMBECIL NI PENSAS QUE ME ENAMORE DE TU¡ups

kanda se quedo anonatado no sabia que decir le sorprendo mucho esa comfesion.

Allen se dio cuenta de lo que habia dicho y de un rapido mobimiento salio corriendo a cubierta rojo como un tomate por lo que havia dicho.

Kanda reacciono tarde y se dio cuenta de que allen habia salido corriendo.

--------------ooooooooo00000000000000000000oooooooooooooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0-----------------

Allen se encontrava en cubierta LLORANDO y reprochandose lo que havia dicho

Allen:como pude decirle esos sere idiota ahora seguro que me odia no le podre volver a mirar a la cara-y allen incremento el llanto

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Allen volvio tarde a su habitacion con la esperanza de que kanda estubiera dormido pero la suerte no estaba de su lado y al habrir la puerta se encontro a kanda esperandolo despierto Allen intento salir otra vez corriendo pero kanda esta vez reacciono mas rapido y lo arrastro asta dentro da la habitacion arrinconandolo contra la pared

Allen:kanda yo .........yo

Kanda:urasai!!!!

Allen pego un bote kanda se veia clara mente enfadado

Kanda:repite lo que dijiste antes

Allen:kanda no no me hagas repetir lo por favor

Kanda:que te pasa esque cuando entonces no lo sentias o que

Allen:no,no es eso es que yo....

Kanda:entonces repitelo

Allen:kanda yo........ estoy enamorado de ti

Allen:kanda yo lo sien........

Kanda no le dejoterminar ya que junto sus lavios con los de allen en un apasionado beso del que se separaron por falta de aire y lo volbio a juntar allen.

kanda cojio a allen y lo llebo a la cama para tumbarlo delicadamente,fue quitandole el chaleco y la camisa despacio besando su cuello y tambien sus pezones semi erectos poniendolos firmes ya,fuebajando asta llegas a su pantalon que empezo a desabrochar lentamente acto seguido kanda le quito los pantalones a allen y conellos los boxers dejando al descubierto su erecto miembro kanda subio y le dio a allen tres dedos para que los chupara mientras masturbava a este y metio uno seguido de otro y asi y empezo a moverlos recibiendo gemidos de dolor y placer de parte de allen que le quitaba a kanda la camisa,cuando kanda vio que allen enpezava a mover las caderas en busca de una penetracion mayor quito sus dedos de su entrada se bajo los pantalones y los boxers dejando al descubierto su despertado miembro y lo introdujo en la entrada de allen empezo amover las caderas mientras seguia masturbando al menor y empezo a acelerar cada vez mas y mas rapido hasta que allen se corrio en su mano y el en su interior acostando se al lado de allen

Kanda:moyashi

Allen:si bakanda

Kanda:te amo Moyashi

Allen:y yo a ti yuu bakanda


End file.
